The Experiment
by Bluebaby555
Summary: When Clark finds a young girl passed out in his barn one morning he finds out that she has a few things in common with him and how does she seem to recognize Chloe? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of cold heavy metal engulfed the young girls wrists and ankles. Her eyes slowly opened and took a few minutes to adjust to the blinding lights above her. She could only lift her head a few inches but she saw that she was strapped down to an operating table. On her left there was a table that held some bizarre looking operating tools that screamed pain and torture. On her right she saw a doctor reading out instructions off of a clipboard to a group of nurses that stood before him. She placed her head back down on the table and let a panicked sigh escape from her lips. She had no idea how she got where she was. The last thing she remembered was being locked up in her usual all white room with the tiny window closed off by bars. The sound of a drill being turned on came from behind her but she could not see what was going on and She new that she had to escape the unclear but painful future that lay ahead. She quickly scanned the room for a door and found a large steel door guarded by two armed officers. Without any hesitation she mustered up all of the strength inside of her small body, lifted up her arms and ankles and broke through the thick metal cuffs. She quickly rolled off of the table onto the floor and landed on her stomach.

"Stop her!" The doctor screamed, dropping his drill to the floor.

The two officers pulled out their guns and opened fire on the girl. She dodged the bullets with no trouble and shoved one of the officers so hard that he flew into the steel door and broke it down. The girl wasted no time and she ran down the long white hallway looking for some way out. Back in the operating room the doctor pulled on a lever and sounded an alarm. As the girl was running down the hallway she saw red lights begin to flash everywhere and heard a piercing sound echo throughout the hallway. Doors everywhere began to slam and bars began to slide up blocking off the windows. At the end of the long hallway a door slowly started to close and she sped up, passing through it right before it closed. She continued to run and came to an end of the hallway. She had a choice to go right or left and when she heard the door behind her smash open and saw an armed swat team come charging through she chose to go left. As she ran she felt something pierce her back. She pulled a dart out of her back and threw it off to the side. She ran as fast as she could and broke her way through a door. She was finally outside in the fresh air. It was dark out and looked to be about midnight. The girl ran to tall brick fence and easily and quickly climbed it and jumped down onto the other side. Ahead of her there was a long two-lane road with nothing but grassy fields surrounding it. She took off down the road at hyper speed. She had no idea how long she ran for but she came to a sudden stop when she saw a house and an old barn. She turned to look behind her and zoomed in with her eyes down the road to see a line of army trucks speeding down the road. With out thinking twice she ran into the barn and ran up a flight of stairs. There was a couch and a coffee table with papers and books spread out across it. The young girl stopped and felt of wave of dizziness overcome her. She knew it must have been from the dart that hit her. It was a tranquilizer. The last thing she remembered before she passed out and crashed to the floor was that she was glad to be out of that horrible place.

Clark Kent hit the snooze button on his obnoxious alarm clock and slowly got out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. When he walked down the stairs into the kitchen him mom greeted him with a cheery smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart." She said handing him a couple pieces of toast.

"Thanks mom." Clark replied, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

Clark's dad came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning Clark."

"Morning Dad."

Clark took a quick sip from a glass of orange juice that was on the counter. He looked around for his bag but couldn't find it.

"Hey mom have you seen my bag?" Clark asked.

"Well it's not down here." She answered. "You probably just left it in the barn or something."

"Ok I'll go check."

Clark left the kitchen through the back door and took the short walk to the barn. He slowly jogged up the steps and saw his bag sitting on the couch. He made his way over to pick it up but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a small, skinny young girl lying on the floor a few feet away from the coffee table. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. Clark noticed that she had an ID tag tightly strapped onto her right wrist. Clark rushed over to the girl's side and rolled her over to check her pulse. She was alive but her breathing was slow. Clark noticed that she was barefoot and had dark purple bruises around her ankles and wrists. An expression of panic washed over his face. He ran over to the window in the loft and saw his mother and father standing at the back door.

"Mom! Dad!" He yelled. "Get up here now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan and Martha Kent immediately stopped their conversation when they heard Clark yell for them. They ran into the barn and up the steps. The Stopped when they saw Clark standing over the young girl.

"Oh my god." Maratha said, looking into Clark's eyes.

"Where did she come from?" Jonathan asked looking at Clark and then the girl.

"I have no clue. I just came up here to get my bag and there shy was lying on the floor unconscious. The weird thing is that she has some ID bracelet on her wrist so maybe she was in the hospital or something."

The young girl began to stir and everyone stepped back a bit. They watched as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She moved her neck from side to side, cracking it.

"Are you all right?" Clark asked bending down next to her.

The girl got startled in out of basic instinct she punched him in the chest sending him flying over the banister and down to the floor. Martha and Jonathan raced over to the top of the steps to see if Clark was ok. Clark quickly stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up at his mom and dad with a look of shock on his face. Martha and Jonathan turned back to the girl and saw that she was inching her way back into the corner. Martha gently took a few steps towards her.

"It's ok you don't have to be afraid, we're not going to hurt you." Martha said.

The girl looked up in shock when she saw Clark walk up the steps completely fine after just taking a pretty nasty punch and fall.

"How are you not hurt?" She asked in amazement, looking at Clark.

"How did you do that?" Clark asked her.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Jonathan broke the silence.

"Where did you come from?" Jonathan asked the girl.

The girl just looked at him and didn't answer.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Martha asked.

Martha's warmness took the girl by surprise. She was not used to anybody calling her sweetheart in a motherly tone of voice. Her defense fell and she stepped away from the corner.

"My name is Alexis." She replied softly.

"Ok Alexis would you like us to call your parents or someone from your family?" Martha said to her.

"I don't have any parents or a family." She answered sadly.

Martha looked at Jonathan and then at Clark.

"Where you being treated for something at the hospital?" Jonathan asked motioning his head to the ID bracelet on her right wrist.

Alexis looked at the bracelet and covered it up with her other hand. Then she looked up at Jonathan and said, "I was at a hospital but not the type you're thinking of. It was horrible. The things they did, it was…" She stopped herself, not wanting to reveal where she was being kept.

"Ok well you look hungry sweetie. Would you like to come inside and have something to eat? We have plenty of food." Martha said to Alexis.

At hearing the word food Alexis's eyes widened.

"You have food."

"Of course we do." Martha replied.

"Like actual food."

"Yes actual food." Martha answered, letting a small laugh of disbelief escape her lips.

Martha put out her hand and Alexis took it. The four all walked back into the Kent's house and Martha fixed a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice and handed it to Alexis. Without even picking up a fork Alexis used her hands and starting picking up the food, shoving it into her mouth. Her mouth was half full with bacon and eggs when she picked up the glass of orange juice and chugged it all down. She stopped eating and looked up at Jonathan, Clark, and Martha who were all looking at her in amazement.

"What?" She asked confused at the looks she was getting.

"Honey when was the last time you ate?" Martha asked refilling her empty glass with more orange juice.

"Well I eat everyday but it's not regular food. They injected everything I needed to keep me going into me through a needle."

Clark, Martha, and Jonathan looked at her sadly.

"Where exactly where you?" Asked Jonathan.

Alexis looked into his eyes but wouldn't answer him.

Clark sat down next to Alexis at the table and said to her, "I still want to know how you did that to me."

"Well I can do a lot of things. And I really didn't mean to do that to you, it was just out of basic instinct.

"What other things can you do?"

Alexis got up from her seat and walked out the back door. She walked over to the truck that was in the driveway. Without even straining herself she picked the truck up lifted it over her head and placed it back down on the ground. Then she casually walked back into the house and sat back down at the table.

"Is that all you can do?" Clark asked.

At that Alexis looked over at the dying flame on the stove and fire shot from her eyes sending the flame flying up. Martha rushed over to the stove and quickly beat out the flames with a rag. Then Alexis looked through the wall and saw a car coming up the driveway. She immediately shot up from her seat and hid behind the counter.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked worried. Then he heard the engine of a car turn off and a car door slam shut.

Clark walked to the door and smiled in relief when he saw that it was only Chloe. He had asked her yesterday if she would give him a ride to school. Chloe saw him and a warm smile lit up her face. She came through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Morning Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent."

"Hi Chloe." Martha greeted her warmly.

Alexis slowly rose up from behind the counter when she realized that there was no real threat. She stopped and studied Chloe for a few moments. When Alexis saw Chloe something inside her went off and she had the feeling that somehow she knew this girl from somewhere.


End file.
